Excuse Me, Sir?
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: Kurt hooks up with a hot guy one night at scandals and gets the shock of his life when he walks into his English classroom a few weeks later... Maybe he'll leave his mark on Kurt's life in more ways than one.


**Hello friends! Wooo, a new fic :D except this one I am writing with the beautiful and perfect ohmychriscriss (Hayley). It's both of our first times collaborating and we're both extremely excited about this idea. We hope you share our enthusiasm and please, please be kind cus this is my first time writing smut and I'm really, **_**really**_** not the confident about it.**

**But yah, enjooooyyyy!**

**Love, Hayley and Rachel xx**

* * *

Kurt had had a terrible day. The car at his dad's garage wouldn't work properly for him after he tried to fix it, there was no hot water to rinse off the stench of oil, Finn and Puck were making a mess of the living room when he wanted to watch TV and to wrap it all up, Mercedes was busy with some mystery boyfriend, leaving Kurt with no one to eat ice cream and be depressed with.

So that's how he found himself sitting at the bar in Scandals, Lima's only gay club. He'd gotten the fake ID off Puck a few months ago and he figured why not try it out? He wasn't that surprised he'd got in; the security was lax and a considerable margin of people in the club looked around his age anyway.

Inside was warm; the odour of body sweat mixed with strong senses of aftershave left a thick, tangy smell in the air. It wasn't exactly pleasant and between the dancing bodies and the warm summer night, Kurt felt himself starting to sweat.

He sipped at his cocktail, staring into space, thinking over what an awful day he'd had when a guy sat down beside him and started to flirt with him so Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back. He decided instead to look out over the dance floor, deliberating with himself whether or not to go out and get his wiggle on.

Just as he drained the last drop of his cocktail, Kurt spotted a guy who he guessed wasn't much older than him, dancing on his own. Some other guys were rubbing up against him from front and back but he just seemed lost in himself. From his moves, Kurt could see the muscles rippling in his back through his white shirt which was slightly see through due to his sweat. He was wearing tight, dark jeans clinging to all the right places and his curly hair was loose on the top of his head.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, spotting a challenge. He set his glass on the counter of the bar and made his way to the dance floor.

...

Blaine could feel people grinding against him. He felt their sweat trickling onto his bare arms and he heard their groans each time he grinded back. He didn't care. He was drunk and he wanted to get away from the thoughts plaguing his mind. He wanted rid of the picture of his boyfriend – ex boyfriend – screwing some other guy in _their_ bed. If screwing someone would help Blaine then he was all for it.

He looked up and opened his eyes whenever the person behind him moved away, allowing him to back away from the person in front of him. Blaine looked out into the dance floor, searching for someone to take his thoughts away whenever he saw _him_.

He was tall, a little younger than Blaine, with long legs and a slender body. His hair sat perfectly on top of his head and his clothes looked carefully thought out and put on. His red jeans were _tight_ and his top clung to his arms just right.

Whenever Blaine's gaze returned to the guy's face, he was looking directly at him with a seductive smile crossing his lips as he wiggled his hips some more. Blaine licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair as he watched, slightly entranced, at the way this guy's body moved. Just as he started to make his way over to him, he winked and grabbed another guy who'd been ogling him and started dancing sexily with him.

Blaine frowned but smirked, rising to the bait whenever the guy looked over his shoulder at him. He turned to his right, grabbing the first body he could and grinding against him. The guy who he'd chosen decided to respond in kind as he let out a loud groan and grinded again, rolling his hips against Blaine's, working their way backwards through the club.

Blaine was so lost in the feelings of arousal shooting through his body that he forgot to look out for the other guy he'd been wordlessly flirting with.

...

Kurt didn't know where the other guy had gone. He'd lost him whenever he'd found his own partner to dance with and Kurt was beginning to wish he'd just let him come over to him. The man he was dancing with seemed to want a lot more than Kurt did and he continuously reached out, feeling more than what Kurt wished him to.

Kurt kept backing away and whenever the guy didn't seem to get the picture and reached for his crotch, Kurt pushed against his shoulders and forced himself backwards in the process, stumbling into the person behind him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt spluttered. He turned to apologise to the person he'd knocked into and a smile crept across his lips when he saw who it was.

"You're even hotter close up," the guy who Kurt had been checking out earlier said. He was obviously drunk; his breath smelt bad and his eyes were dark with arousal. Kurt tried his best not to blush and he looked down, noticing a pretty obvious hard-on in the other guy's pants.

"Oh… I –"

"Hey, you wanna bail?" the guy asked, his voice low and seductive and Kurt found himself nodding hypnotically. The other guy grabbed his hand and led him out of the club onto the street; the air was humid and their bodies were sticky with sweat whenever they got outside. Kurt found himself being pulled into an alleyway beside the club, spun around and pushed up against the wall.

All of a sudden the guy's mouth was on his and Kurt was shocked for a moment, his mind telling him that doing this was wrong but he didn't care. He moaned as a tongue found its way into his mouth and he fisted his hands in the guy's hair. He gasped whenever the mouth moved from his lips, across his jaw and down to his neck, sucking just below his ear.

"S-shit," Kurt hissed whenever the guy grinded against him, attaching their mouths again. Their kisses were dirty, all tongue and teeth and the guy kept thrusting against Kurt, their moans mixing together in the night air and the pants coming rapidly.

"Oh my…" the guy threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes closed tight. "Fuck."

Kurt moaned at the cuss falling from his mouth and worked his hips faster.

"Shit – ugh, _yes_," the guy gasped, his head falling onto Kurt's shoulder and Kurt licked his lips, forcing his eyes open and allowing his occupied mind to say something he normally wouldn't.

"Th-there's a motel – _ah _– just a-across the road – fuck," Kurt gasped, leaning his head against the wall behind him. The guy stopped whatever sinful thing he was doing to Kurt and pulled away, meeting Kurt's eyes and nodding quickly.

Kurt grabbed his hand and they jogged across the road together into the dingy motel just across the way. Whenever they burst through the doors, the man at reception looked up and raised a judgemental eyebrow before looking back down at the newspaper in front of him.

"We need a room," Kurt stepped up. The man behind the desk handed him a key.

"Room ten. Up the stairs and the first on your left," he said in a gruff voice, not even looking up from his newspaper. "Sign out time is at noon."

Kurt threw whatever money was in his pocket down on the desk before turning back to grin at the guy he was with and they both went stumbling up the stairs. Kurt hastily unlocked the door, the other guy pressing against his back with his mouth on the back of his neck as he did so. Kurt got the door open and they both burst through it, mouths meeting quickly. Kurt felt his legs go out from under him as the guy grabbed behind his knees, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist and slamming him against the door to close it.

Kurt let out an embarrassingly loud moan and gripped the guy's hair tighter.

"Shit –" Kurt groaned.

"I don't even know your name…"

Kurt responded with a moan as he thrust his hips up desperately and getting just the right amount of friction to satisfy his aching cock.

Kurt suddenly found himself being thrown down onto the bed, letting out mewls of pleasure over how hot it all was. He was pretty sure if sex was always like this then he'd seriously enjoy being in a relationship.

The other guy was between Kurt's legs in an instant, sucking at his neck as Kurt's hands came up to remove his shirt, slipping it off his arms. The guy tugged at the hem of Kurt's t-shirt and he lifted his arms up, allowing it to be pulled off him. He didn't even have time to be self-conscious before the other guy's mouth was kissing and licking its way down his chest.

"Fuck –" Kurt gasped as his nipple was covered by the guy's mouth. "Ohmygod." He writhed on the bed as teeth were dragged across it. He moved his hands down the guy's back, cupping his ass and thrusting his own hips forward. Their groans mingled together at the friction and Kurt threw his head back on the bed, his mouth falling open and a stream of curses leaving the other guy's mouth.

The other guy started playing with the button on Kurt's jeans and looked up at him, their eyes meeting and after a second's deliberation, Kurt gave a silent nod of approval.

"Wait –" the guy said. "What age are you?"

Kurt blinked. He knew better than to tell the truth.

"I'm eighteen."

"That's okay," the guy nodded. "I'm twenty."

With that, he proceeded to unbutton Kurt's jeans and Kurt lifted his hips to help get them peeled off him. The other guy pulled his own jeans off his body and Kurt's eyes widened at the tent in his boxer briefs; there was a wet patch on them from precome. Kurt sucked in a gasp as he observed the rest of the guy's body, his firm abs, strong legs and toned arms.

"Shit," Kurt was brought out of his reverie whenever the other guy spoke. "You're hot."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he was about to splutter a response but didn't get a chance before he crashed his lips to the guy's, tongues meeting outside their mouths. Kurt groaned deeply whenever the other guy's thigh rubbed just right against his clothed cock.

"Underwear – off…" Kurt managed between pants. The other guy nodded eagerly and reached down to take off his own underwear before reaching for the waistband of Kurt's. Kurt put his hands on top of his and pushed his boxer briefs down, his stomach flipping with being completely naked in front of somebody, even though there only was the dim light of the street light outside providing light for them.

The guy brought his hand to Kurt's cock and started pumping, slowly at first but whenever Kurt moaned and started thrusting upward, the speed increased and Kurt found himself coming close and realising he didn't want this to be over yet.

"Jesus –" Kurt put his hand over the other guy's and their eyes met. "Fuck me."

He saw the guy swallow and his hand stilled. "Okay."

He jumped off the bed and Kurt raised himself onto his elbows to watch. The other guy found his trousers and dug into his pocket, bringing out a bottle of pocket lube and a condom. Kurt raised his eyebrows and the other guy shrugged and gave him a wink before getting back on top of him and rubbing lube over his hands.

He looked up at Kurt. "You've done this before, right?"

Again, Kurt knew better than to tell the truth.

"Of course."

"That's okay, I don't want your first time to be –"

"Can you just…" Kurt gestured to the guy's hand and placed a pillow under his hips, too aroused to even think about the sentiment.

"S-sure," the other guy stuttered as Kurt opened his legs wider.

Kurt reached his arms out and gripped onto the bed sheets as the guy pushed one finger past his entrance. Kurt hissed at the intrusion, holding tighter onto the sheets. The guy looked up with concern.

"Tell me when I can continue."

Kurt nodded and wiggled his hips a moment later to let him know that he was ready. Turns out that getting worked open was a lot more painful than Kurt had ever imagined. He'd never worked up the courage to do it to himself so he literally had no experience.

He let out an embarrassingly loud groan whenever fingers were brushed against his prostate. He tried to grind down onto the other guy's three fingers for more friction only to have them pulled out completely. Kurt whined and opened his eyes, looking at the other guy smirking and rolling a condom over his large dick. Kurt bit his lip when he realised that would be going inside him. The guy aligned his cock with Kurt's entrance and looked up again and met Kurt's eyes.

"You ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Kurt."

The guy smiled. "Blaine."

Kurt smiled back just before Blaine pushed in just past the first ring of muscle. Kurt hissed; the stretch burned and his bit his tongue trying to get used to it. Blaine stalled, watching Kurt for a moment and rubbing his lifted knee for comfort, making sure to keep his touch gentle.

"Go," Kurt said.

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded, his hands still twisted in the bed sheets as Blaine pushed in until he was fully inside Kurt. He stayed still for a moment as the burn started to fade for Kurt.

"You're so tight," Blaine hissed, holding hard onto Kurt's hips.

"Move," Kurt demanded, grabbing hold of Blaine's ass and squeezing it.

Blaine gulped and did as he was told, pulling out and pushing in again. Kurt gasped at the pleasure and his eyes fluttered closed, never imagining sex felt _this_ good. Blaine gained speed and soon he was fucking Kurt hard into the mattress, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall and Blaine hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust. With every hit, Kurt moaned and Blaine made mewling noises every time he pulled out and pushed in.

"Shit – yes – _ohmygod_," Kurt moaned as Blaine's hips started to stutter erratically.

"Kurt, I'm gonna –" Blaine started to warn Kurt but they both climaxed at the same time, groaning loudly and Kurt shouting out Blaine's name.

Whenever they came down, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and pulled out slowly; both of them winced slightly at the sensitivity. He took off the condom, tied it and threw it across the room where it landed in the trash can.

"I'm gross," Kurt mumbled, feeling his own come drying on his stomach but feeling so sated he doubted if he'd ever move again.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh, his eyes already closing from exhaustion as he rolled off Kurt. "We can clean you up in the morning."

But Kurt was already asleep.

...

Blaine was jolted awake at eight o'clock in the morning by his alarm telling him to get up and get ready for the meeting he had at ten. He groaned and rolled over, colliding with another body as he did so. He jumped up, looking at the stranger lying naked in bed beside him and suddenly remembered the events of the previous night.

Blaine groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let himself wake up properly before he got out of the bed and found his trousers lying by the door to the bathroom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning the alarm off before he woke Kurt up. He had a dull pounding in his head but figured the hangover could have been a whole lot worse if he'd stayed in the club longer and had more alcohol.

Blaine got dressed as quietly as he could, moving around the room trying to find his articles of clothing. He wrinkled his nose in discomfort whenever he slipped on his shirt covered in dried sweat and ran his hands through his hair. Whenever he finished tying his laces, he stood up and surveyed the room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind.

His phone vibrated with a message from Nick: _Dude, you're 25. I thought you were more mature than to go and forget about a bad break-up by getting drunk._

Blaine rolled his eyes at his old friend and pocketed his phone as he made his way to the door. He put his hand on the handle and opened it a fraction, looking back over his shoulder at the messy room and the beautiful teenage boy still lying fast asleep on the bed. The morning sun was now streaming through the window above the bed, bringing out the highlights in Kurt's hair and making his skin look as if it was glowing.

Blaine smiled sadly, a pang of remorse shooting through him as he opened the door fully and slipped outside, leaving the sleeping boy on his own.

* * *

**Let us know if you liked it! :)**


End file.
